


[podfic] the faces of Natsume Takashi by Quillium

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: “But I’m the one who forgot,” Natsume says. He makes it sound like a question. Like he’s baffled why Shigeru thinks it’s no big deal.“It’s just groceries,” Shigeru ruffles Natsume’s hair, “Everyone in this family has done it at some point or another.”
Relationships: Fujiwara Shigeru & Fujiwara Touko & Natsume Takashi, Kitamoto Atsushi & Natsume Takashi & Nishimura Satoru, Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfics for later, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[podfic] the faces of Natsume Takashi by Quillium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the faces of Natsume Takashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708162) by [Quillium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium). 



> Thanks to Quillium for having a permission statement, and to [dabow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabow/profile) for editing!

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:29 
  * **File type:** MP3 (9.5 MB)



#### Streaming




#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-faces-of-natsume-takashi-by-quillium-read-by-bluedreaming-edited-by-dabow)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** the faces of Natsume Takashi 
  * **Author:** Quillium 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Editor:** dabow 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [Glen Stewart Park](https://unsplash.com/photos/bGEMqFoZ77E) by [Zen zeee](https://unsplash.com/@zenzeee), [lemon fuit on basket](https://unsplash.com/photos/g917EoHF-Ls) by [Gaelle Marcel](https://unsplash.com/@gaellemarcel), [assorted-colour fruits on display](https://unsplash.com/photos/xLvIcAYuuMQ) by [Luis Aguila](https://unsplash.com/@5thsun) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Voiceteam: Tag Team](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/5499.html) mystery box challenge for day six.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
